


Toujours doux

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [359]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Footvent day 12, M/M, Porn with Feelings, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Memphis et Houssem se détendent dans leur lit.
Relationships: Houssem Aouar/Memphis Depay
Series: FootballShot [359]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 4





	Toujours doux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).



> J'ai le seeeum, Zagreb, Leverkusen et Salzburg sont pas qualifiés...

Toujours doux

  
Ce n'est pas dans leur habitude d'échanger les rôles, mais ce soir ils le font : Memphis est sur le ventre, ses bras encerclant un oreiller placé sous son menton, Houssem est assis entre ses jambes écartées, ses doigts couverts de lubrifiant s'occupant de parfaite la préparation. Memphis peut dire sans problème que Houssem n'a pas encore toute confiance dans ses restes parce que c'est lent et doux, trop doux, il se base sur des cycles qu'il a appris à calculer au lieu de faire confiance en son instinct. Il ne va pas lui dire, l'important est qu'ils y ressentent du plaisir dans le fond, la forme importe peu. Quand même, le froid du lubrifiant couplé à la lenteur de l'action a un côté soporifique plus ou moins perturbant.

  
Memphis retient un long gémissement d'échapper à sa gorge quand Aouar décide de finalement passer aux choses sérieuses et de laisser ses attentions de côté. Alors Houssem est finalement en lui, comprenant que comme ça il peut diriger son corps comme il le souhaite, perpétuer ses va-et-vient comme il l'entend, toucher sa prostate dans un rythme défini ou aléatoirement. C'est bon... Memphis n'arrive plus à former de pensées cohérentes, son esprit abandonné au plaisir, son corps au désir... Il se sent bien comme ça, libéré de toutes contraintes, Houssem le gère comme il l'entend, et lui il se repose. Son érection est manipulée précautionneusement par les longs doigts fins du français, d'une seconde à l'autre il ressent le besoin présent d'ejaculer sur les draps, peut-être que le plus jeune est plus expérimenté qu'il ne le pense.

  
C'est dans un déluge d'émotions et de sensations que leurs orgasmes arrivent, dictés par la nécessiteuse envie d'être réunis à jamais de la plus sensuelle des manières. Houssem sort de lui avant de les nettoyer, ses douces mains recommençant à tracer des lignes et des cercles invisibles sur sa peau, ça le détend encore plus de la pression sportive qu'il peut ressentir de temps en temps. Aouar s'allonge à côté de lui et Memphis le tient dans ses bras, prêt à s'endormir...

  
Fin


End file.
